A Sky Full Of Stars
by Luna Vakarian
Summary: Hoshiko was once just like any other resident of Radiant Garden. She had her friends, she had a bright future. But the come of the Heartless turned her world upside-down. When she awakes in the lab under the Twilight Town manor, and meets a boy with strange companions, can she really help them find their friends?


A scattered dream that's like a far off memory

A far off memory that's like a scattered dream

I want to line the pieces up- yours and mine

Some pieces are spread far

And others are yet to be formed

But when they do, I feel they will line up perfectly

A picture to define our lives

Forever

Hoshiko awoke suddenly, and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She slipped from the pod that contained her, and fell to her knees in the middle of the strange corridor. Her head hung, her silver hair pulled back into a ponytail dangling beside her face. She took a single, deep breath to try and calm herself.

_How long have I slept? How did I get here?_ She thought to herself. _I remember being in Traverse Town, then everything goes black. What was I doing? Wait, wasn't I looking for-_ "Tai! Tsu!"

Hoshiko leapt to her feet, and glanced around the area. They weren't anywhere around, and she couldn't see them in any other pods. Her heart dropped. Her search wasn't over yet. It took a moment, but she tried to compose herself. That just meant she'd have to keep fighting, and Hoshiko knew she always would. They were her best friends, after all. She would always find them.

She took a step forward, then glanced down in confusion. "These are not my clothes" she said aloud to herself. She was dressed in a battle friendly white dress that hung to her knees in back, but cut up to her mid-thigh in front. Beneath it was a skin-tight pair of black shorts. She also had calf high black boots. To confirm she still had her weapon, she held her hand before her in the summoning stance. The Kasuri-Kama shimmered into being in her palm. She sighed, and sent it away. _At least that hasn't changed. _

Across the hall she saw a small mirror, and decided to investigate. If her clothes could change, who knows what else could. When she was close enough, she examined her appearance. She face broke in a small smile of relief upon sight, spotting her long silver hair and silver eyes exactly as they had always been. She had grown a little, enforcing her theory she had slept for a long time. _This is so weird, _she thought to herself, spinning around to admire her reflection. She felt like she'd just had a single, albeit very restful, night's sleep, yet she appeared at least 2 years older than she remembered herself going to sleep as. _If only I had a clue as to what is happening_. She sighed again.

Hoshiko was about to make her way down the corridor, when she heard voices from behind her. "SORA!" She didn't know who Sora was, but they obviously weren't alone. Maybe Taiyou and Tsushiro were with him! Tsuki turned around and bolted down the hall and through the door at the end.

When she got through, she stopped immediately. None of these people were familiar, let alone her friends. And only one of them seemed anything like her at all. She had walked in on a duck, a dog, and a boy( whose clothes seemed much too small for him) in a pile on the floor. _They seem rather close_ she thought to herself with a giggle.

She was about back out of the room when someone she hadn't seen at first called to her. "Wait, are you Namine?" Hoshiko looked around, and suddenly looked down to find a cricket at her feet. He was looking up at her with a small book in his hand, obviously awaiting a response.

"I'm sorry, I'm not. Who is Namine?" She asked, squatting down in an attempt to be more on level with him.

"I don't know, really. It just that her name is all that's written in my journal." The cricket appeared dejected, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Hmm, some journal." The hug pile on the floor had apparently detangled itself while the conversation had happened, as the duck decided to comment. The cricket, turned around, and jumped into the boys outstretched hand. Hoshiko took the time to finally look at the group before her. The duck that had spoken seemed slightly annoyed, more so than the dog, who appeared to apologize with his smile for the duck's rudeness. The boy, however, had a smile that seem to reach right into Hoshiko's heart, make some of her fear instantly alleviate. It was strange, but she felt like she could trust this boy, even though she knew nothing about him.

Finally, the silence was broken by the cricket. "Oh, forgive me miss. We were never introduced. My name is Cricket. Jiminy Cricket." He bowed to her as she stood back up.

"Hoshiko" She responded with a bow of her own, and a small laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to the boy, who gripped it in his own. Hoshiko's heart skipped a beat, the warmth of his palm instantly spreading to her own.

"My name is Sora. This is Donald and Goofy." He pointed to the duck and the dog respectively before continuing. "Do you know where we are?"

Hoshiko shook her head with a small frown. "I'm sorry, no. It seems I just woke up." She suddenly realized that she still held Sora's hand, and hastily retracted hers, clasping her hands together behind her back. Her cheeks were stained pink and she turned her gaze from Sora to Goofy, who had begun speaking.

"Then it looks like we're all in the same boat. I don't remember much from before we went to sleep. What about you, Sora?" Sora shook his head, as if to clear it, and brought his hand(which Jiminy had long since vacated) to his face in an attempt to assist his thinking.

"Well, we defeated Ansem. We found Kairi, and Riku and the King. After that it all goes pretty fuzzy." He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Hoshiko sighed and shook her head in confusion. "Well," she began, "what are we going to do now? Do we have any plans?"

"We?" Donald quacked indignantly.

"Donald, be nice!" Sora scolded." We have to find some friends of ours, but our road is dangerous."

"I can handle some danger, so you don't to worry about me. I'm looking for some friends of mine as well. Do you mind if I travel with you?" Hoshiko asked.

"No!" Donald squeaked. "She's a girl! We can't look out for her! We're too busy anyway!"

The moment to words left his mouth, he regretted what he had said. Hoshiko stood almost 10 feet away, but it wasn't far enough. She summoned her Kasuri-Kama, swung the chain end and latched it to Donald's ankle. She then tugged, sweeping him off his feet and sending him flying towards her. She jumped, brought the Kama around and pinned him to the floor, the Kama resting on his chest. "Care to repeat that?" Tsuki asked menacingly. If the act didn't scare him, the look on her face itself could. Donald only shook his head vigorously, and Tsuki released him.

"I told you I could fight." She said, standing back up. She glared at Donald for a second longer, before returning her gaze to Sora.

"I never doubted it." Sora replied. "You are welcome to come with us to search for your friends. Just remember, we have a mission to accomplish, so please don't interfere."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hoshiko's face relaxed into a smile, and the group began to walk out of the room together.

As they walked, Hoshiko and Sora shared their stories with each other. "I know Kairi's safe, but now we have to find the King and Riku." Sora finished, looking a little sad.

"My friends were fierce fighters too. When our world was threatened by darkness, we fought side by side to drive the heartless back. But in the middle of battle, we were separated. I've been looking for Taiyou and Tsushiro ever since. They were my best friends."

"Hopefully, we can find them all." Sora said, a smile threatening to peek on his face. Hoshiko nodded, and looked around at where they had arrived. She hadn't really paid attention to where they were walking. "You know, I think I've been to this town before." Sora said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Donald asked snidely.

"Hmm, guess I must have imagined it." Sora said after a short pause. He shook his head, causing his spiky hair to jiggle.

Hoshiko couldn't explain it, but the place felt familiar to her as well. not so much the town itself, but like there was someone or something there that she knew. She shook her head, and jogged to catch up to Sora as they walked up to and alley covered by a curtain. _It must be nerves or something._ One thing Hoshiko knew for sure, though, was that today she began a new journey. She never would have been able to guess where it was going to take her.

"Why would Namine put her there with them?" DiZ complained to himself. "What is her part in Sora's story?"

"How are we to know? Her ways are mysterious." Ansem replied, though not prompted to. "But I trust it will be interesting. Lets see what happens, shall we?"


End file.
